


Краски фейерверков и беззаботных дней

by LadyGray0305



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, not repost, they're dorks-
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Как один праздник становится праздником на всю жизнь, стоит им только произнести несколько важных слов.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Краски фейерверков и беззаботных дней

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является частью цифрового зина по Клэнсам, самому тексту уже больше года х)

…так. Вот так. Ногу вниз, руку не трогать, еще немного-о-о… Есть!

Лэнс победно вскидывает кулак, удерживаясь от крика, и осторожно встает, стараясь не тревожить сломанную руку. За окном раздается оглушительный хохот: дети запускают летучих змеев, радужных, красных, желтых, синих и зеленых, не давая им опуститься на землю. Это так красиво.

Лэнс щелкает замком на окне, и в комнату врывается теплый знойный воздух, треплющий волосы и щекочущий шею ласковым прикосновением. Он вдыхает им полной грудью, высовываясь и оглядывая прилежащую к Гарнизонской больнице территорию. Здесь, на удивление, оживленно. Лэнс облокачивается локтями о подоконник, стараясь не сильно давить на гипс, и с улыбкой глядит, как какой-то мальчишка умело запускает летучего змея, с хохотом принимаясь им управлять.

Лэнс признавался себе, что соскучился за этим. Очень.

По беззаботности, редко посещавшей в последние месяцы войны, по солнечному естественному свету, который гладит по лицу и особенно сильно утруждается коснуться век. Лэнс проморгался, скидывая слезную пелену с глаз. Облегчение затапливало с головой, подобно хорошей волне, ловившей неумелого серфингиста вроде него, сунувшегося в бурное море спустя столько лет отсутствия практики.

Плечи неприятно ныли: то ли от подкатившей слабости, то ли от неудобной кровати в палате. Лэнс выследил взглядом, как девочка с каштановыми хвостами умело запустила змея, держа в своей ладони ладонь нахмурившейся малышки с красным ободком в черных волосах. Фиолетовый змей резко взмыл в воздух, набирая высоту.

Лэнс присвистнул, следя за полетом и довольно жмурясь, хотя практически сразу вздрогнул от шума, оборачиваясь с пронзительным визгом, отчего сам поморщился. И прикрыл ухо.

Такого же мнения придерживался Кит, прижавший ладонь к гудящей голове, на которой уже не наблюдалось бинтов (хотя их по прогнозам врачей должны были снять… через неделю?). Лэнс мысленно заскулил от вины, чуть прищурив глаза, и неуверенно махнул рукой в приветственном жесте.

Мгновенно продираемый дрожью от крепкой хватки на запястье, не позволяющей поднять ладонь. Жесткие пальцы с ощутимыми мозолями надавили на косточку, осторожно опустили вниз и прощально провели по тыльной стороне, посылая мурашки по позвоночнику и быстрый вздох.

— Капельница, — кратко объяснил Кит, цепко оглядывая Лэнса. МакКлейн неуютно поерзал под этим взглядом (и нет, он определенно не залип на черные размытые прожилки в радужке, на то, как изменяется размер зрачка, на то, какие у Кита густые короткие ресницы, на легкую тень недосыпа от свалившейся бумажной волокиты). Лэнс усилием воли подавил желание провести кончиком пальца по этой тени и зарыться в черные волосы, расслабляя нехитрыми круговыми движениями напряженную линию плеч.

Лэнс отмечает для себя, что Кит продолжает оглядывать его, чуть поджав тонкие обветренные губы и хмуря густые брови. Молчание становится неловким и пугающим, поэтому Лэнс негромко откашливается, выгибая дугой каштановую бровь и нерешительно делая шаг назад, к окну, упираясь в поребье подоконника спиной.

— Почему ты не в постели? — Устало спрашивает Кит, сердито глядя из-под бровей.

— А ты почему не в постели? — Задирает подбородок Лэнс, но потом быстро мотает головой, сгоняя призрак прошлого. Они уже давно не соперники. Кит залипает в одну точку, не спеша отвечать на вопрос Лэнса. Скорее всего, он ужасно вымотан: на лидера сваливается основная волна просьб и приказов. Широ старался забрать часть себе, но взять всё не мог физически. — Хей, Кит, все в порядке?

Кит хлопает глазами, во взгляде появляется осознанность.

— Да, — кратко отвечает он, но Лэнс не делает попыток сдвинуться с места, и Кит продолжает: — Просто сильно устал. Меня еще пару дней назад выписали. — Лэнс открывает рот и высоко задирает брови. — Наследие галра, всё, давай в постель, тебе никто не разрешал вставать.

— Разрешили!

— Кто?

— Я себе разрешил встать, за окном куча летучих змеев, приятель! Ты их запускал сам когда-нибудь? — Лэнс машет руками и отходит в сторону, чтобы открыть вид Киту. На улице раздается хохот, ленты на концах пролетают совсем рядом, и Лэнс через нос втягивает воздух, впившись взглядом в выражение лица Кита.

Сплошной восторг.

Удивление.

Лэнс улыбается, так сильно жмуря глаза, что по краям начинают плясать красочные пятна. Через час должны прийти родители, возможно, Вероника с Рейчел, и в палате наступит полный хаос из звуков, объятий, радостных слез и увещеваний матери, целующей его в лоб и мягко гладящей по вискам. Она так часто повторяет, сбиваясь с языка на язык, что очень скучала, что любит, что ждала и знала: скоро он вернется.

Лэнс обнимал ладонь матери своей и прислонялся щекой к ее груди, медленно опадающей с каждым легким вздохом и выдохом. Лэнс больше чувствовал, нежели слышал стук сердца женщины, которая воспитала его, поддерживала, когда ему случалось оступиться.

Кит двинулся, обжигая своими ладонями спину и руку.

— Никогда не пускал, — честно признается Кит, опустив голову: может, стыдился сказанных слов, может, следил за тем, чтобы Лэнс не упал, когда уже порядком ослабшие колени решат, что вес тела для них невыносим. — Но очень хотел бы, это… интересно, — Лэнс тихо фыркнул, мягко улыбнувшись: Кит все так же не умел правильно подбирать слова, чтобы выразить свой восторг, — и… неважно. Возвращайся в кровать, тебе еще нельзя вставать.

— Ты куда-то спешишь? — Спросил Лэнс, забираясь с помощью Кита в постель. Черный Паладин поправил капельницу, задумчиво покачал головой и остался стоять на месте. — Что ты как не родной, Dios Mio, возьми табурет вон там, — Лэнс указывает рукой в гипсе на угол палаты, — и садись. А насчет змеев… ну, как только меня выпишут, я могу показать. Садись уже!

— Ненадолго, — сдался Кит, подтащив табуретку и заняв место рядом с кроватью и тумбочкой, на которой, душисто раскинув ветви, высились веточки акации. Скорее всего, из оранжереи матери Пидж, там круглый год постоянно цветет что-то незнакомое. Кит осторожно протянул руку, касаясь соцветий кончиками палец.

— Я хотел тебе подарить, чтобы в палате стояли, — улыбнулся Лэнс, беззаботно рассмеявшись и прищурив синие глаза, словно стараясь продлить момент и наглядеться на Кита. — Но ты выписался, так что пускай у меня тут постоят, мне не мешают, а запах шикарный. Надо будет сказать Пидж, чтобы сделала мне пропуск. Там явно не только акации, но и поинтереснее цветы.

— Никогда не замечал у тебя тяги к цветам, — проговорил Кит, медленно моргая и поднимая руки, чтобы протереть глаза. Лэнс тихо выдохнул, заломив тонкие брови. Киту нужно отдохнуть. Он полугалра, но это не отменяет человеческой усталости. Лэнс закусил губу, сжав пальцы на руке, и осторожно коснулся гипсом бледной руки.

— Может, немного поспишь? Пока есть возможность? — Кит сонно мотнул головой, точно вороной жеребец, и поправил одеяло, заметив, как выглядывает босая ступня. Лэнс смущенно хмыкнул, подбирая ноги под себя, чтобы вот точно спрятать их от сквозняка, им же устроенного. — К цветам у меня любовь особенная! Частенько приходилось пользоваться секретными знаниями, чтобы обворожить девушку и позвать на свидание.

Кит хмурит брови.

— Но чаще всего это заканчивалось тем, что букет возвращали мне, и очень повезет, если в руки, а не по лицу, — вздыхает Лэнс, расправляя складки на одеяле. Пальцами левой руки это немного неудобно, но Лэнс не зря столько лет учился ей писать. Получалось немного кривовато, но разборчиво.

В палате повисает тишина, и Лэнс переводит взгляд на Кита, который задремал, согнувшись и опустив голову. От одной позы у Лэнса фантомно ноет шея, и он засекает на часах двадцать пять минут, по истечению которых нужно будет разбудить лидера. А пока он позволяет себя залипнуть на лице Кита.

Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как вернулся Кит. Из Клинков Марморы, бла-бла-бла, старше на два года, возмужавший и выросший так, что перегнал Лэнса на несколько дюймов. И за всё это время Лэнс никак не мог внимательней всмотреться в лицо непривычно взрослого Кита. Непривычным взрослым было и его поведение.

Он меньше суетился и паниковал, например. Во внешности появились резкие черты, руки огрубели, приобрели твердые очертания мускулов, во взгляде постоянная настороженность и напряжение. Но это был Кит — и угадывалось это и по его глупому маллету, и по неловким попыткам поговорить с другими, и по жестам (взять клинок в руку так, чтобы большой палец лежал на верхушке рукояти; или привычка ходить, чуть прижавшись к земле, чтобы не качало, что часто случалось на корабле Клинков).

Это был Кит.

И для Лэнса это было самое главное. Остается по сей день главным.

Лэнс тихонько выпустил непокорный смешок, поворачиваясь корпусом и игнорируя легкое неприятное потягивание в руке на месте капельницы; он осторожно отодвинул длинную челку с глаз и заправил за ухо, чуть коснувшись хрящика. Лэнса прошибло от этого касания.

Кит продолжал спать.

— Совсем же вымотался, дурачок, — проворчал Лэнс, кидая взгляд на часы. Двадцать пять минут приближались к концу. За окном по-прежнему раздавался смех и веселые окрики, вместе с ветром по палате гулял запах акации и розового перца, который принадлежал Киту. Лэнс же пропах лекарствами и мамиными духами, чуть разгонявшими тоску. — Вот выпишусь через пару дней, и тогда берегись того, что ужасающе прекрасный Лэнси-Лэнс придет по твою душу, чтобы уложить тебя спать.

Кит что-то мычит, но не просыпается. Лэнс вздыхает и с неохотой начинает расталкивать лидера: сначала неловкими тычками пальцев, а потом и гипсом. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что у Кита такой крепкий сон, но не настолько же! Однако, стоило Кита ткнуть по носу, тот сразу вскинулся, озираясь по сторонам.

— Ну наконец-то, — проговорил Лэнс, театрально воздев руки к небу. — Это случилось.

— Я заснул? — Растерянно спросил Кит, выглядя таким обескураженным, что у Лэнса не хватило духу и совести, чтобы придумать какую-нибудь шутку по случаю. Нет, он просто кивнул головой и отвернулся к окну. В палате повисает молчание, и Лэнс краем глаза глядит за тем, как приходит в себя Кит. Сонный Кит — смешное зрелище, интересно, а какая у него прическа после возни по подушке?..

— Хей, — мягко начинает Лэнс, сжимая простыню. Кит встрепывается, как воробушек, переводя взгляд на Лэнса, который с теплотой в глазах, расходящейся дальше, по морщинкам возле них, смотрит на него. — А что ты собираешься делать дальше? Ну, после всей этой космической возни с инопланетянами, всяких боевиков и прочего? Ты думал об этом?

Кит замирает, задумываясь, и в желтоватом свете солнца становится похожим на искусство.

Лэнс едва сдерживает шутку про то, что экспонаты невиданной ценности в музее лапать не следует. Но удержаться от того, чтобы во все глаза смотреть на него, чуть щурясь, никто ему запретить не может.

— Наверное, буду помогать Клинкам дальше, — спустя минуту молчания медленно проговаривает Кит. — Множество планет по-прежнему нуждаются в поддержке и гуманитарной помощи. Никто не забыл и про космических пиратов. Работа всегда найдется.

— А до этого? У нас еще недели три вынужденного отдыха, — говорит Лэнс, по привычке пытаясь закинуть руки за голову. — Плюсом, неделя торжеств и парадов, во время которых тебя уже никто не отпустит, — Кит кривится, — и банкетов, и интервью. Еще много времени. Месяца два точно.

Кит наклоняет голову.

— Не хочешь в один из свободных дней сходить на фестиваль в честь победы? — Тихо предлагает Лэнс. Кит издает удивленный звук, от которого МакКлейн резко оборачивается к нему. — Вместе, — добивает он его окончательно, следя за тем, как Кит от шока переходит к чему-то, похожему… на… на слабую, но нежную улыбку.

Кит кивает и мягко распрямляет пальцы Лэнса, сжатые на простыне.

Лэнс чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.

***

Но, серьезно, неделя заполнения официальных документов?

Лэнс скривился и поставил очередную галочку, перелистывая страницу, чтобы черкануть подпись. Уж лучше снова в палату, там хотя бы книги можно почитать. Или телевизор посмотреть. Да даже вид из окна был лучше, чем эти бесконечные бумаги!

Лэнс со вздохом растекся по столу.

Пидж рядом хохотнула и ткнула его под ребро, сразу же возвращаясь к своей стопке бумаг.  
Ханк, сидящий на другом конце стола, сочувственно кивнул головой. Если быть честным, Лэнс был не против работы, потому что Кит с Широ могли бы возглавить топ «Самые страшные костюмы на Хэллоуин». Да и плюсом, их чудесное трио выписалось с больницы последними, сейчас там оставался только Адам, с которым Широ поспешил всех познакомить, и то в качестве штатного психолога.

— После этого, — Лэнс выделил голосом последнее слово, отодвигая от себя заполненный лист, — мы все обязаны наблюдаться у профессора Адама на льготных условиях. — Широ устало хмыкнул и бесцеремонно стащил пачку бумаг из-под носа Кита, пока лидер широко зевал и слепо шарил рукой в поисках очередного листа.

— Радуйся, что сегодня это последняя партия, чувак, — Ханк с минуту завис, медленно моргая глазами. Лэнс вскинул голову, следя за тем, как быстро уменьшается стопка Кита. Тот не глядя расписывался в отведенных местах, но совершенно путал их местами. На всё это безобразие Широ смотрел самым измученным взглядом, который только был на памяти каждого члена команды. Лэнс прикусил щеку изнутри и постарался бесшумно забрать листы у Кита.

Вид просиявшего Широ можно в рамочку и использовать как икону.

— Ага. Завтра суббота, все эти штуки не заставят меня потратить мой выходной на бесполезную макулатуру. Ужас! Который век люди стараются сократить количество используемого древесного сырья, и все равно без толку! — Пидж откинула ручку, разобравшись со своей стопкой, и прислонила ладони к глазам, задрав очки на лоб. — Ужасно. Все, народ, я сваливаю.

Коллективный вздох прокатился по комнате эхом.

— …или нет.

— И все-таки нужно было позвать алтеанцев, — изрек Джеймс, хмуря брови.

Команда Вольтрон переглянулась и с жалостью в глазах посмотрела на Джеймса. Лэнс для дополнительного драматического эффекта возвел глаза к потолку, прошептав под нос «Madre Dios».

Потому что алтеанцы за документами землян — невиданный ущерб бюджету Гарнизона.

Если бы у Айверсона были волосы на его лысой голове, то от суммы в чеке они бы зашевелились у него на затылке и выпали от испуга. Лэнс очень сильно жалеет, что ему никогда этого не удастся увидеть. Может, понимание на каком-то тонком уровне появилось бы, а? При довольстве волосы точно бы приглаживались, вот точно! А при недовольстве?..

— Не отвлекайся, дружище, — привлек его внимание Ханк.

— Даже собственные мысли интереснее этих бумаг, — пожаловался Лэнс, перечитывая документ. Кит рядом завозился, ненароком задев его под столом, и размашисто подписался. В месте для галочки. Лэнс проводил взглядом пролетевшую мимо него бумагу и пихнул Кита ногой, отвлекая от дела. — Предлагаю добраться из последних сил до живительного кофе.

— Ты хотел сказать «смертельного»? — Переспросила Пидж, опустив очки. — Возьми лучше у Аллуры или Корана пилюли, похожие вкусом на элеутерококк, они лучше помогут. — Лэнс кивнул головой, для подтверждения издав согласный хмык, и Пидж отвернулась к своим бумагам.

Лэнс с прямой спиной и повернутыми к дверному проему ногами ждал хотя бы «угу».

Кит в совершенном оцепенении продолжал ставить подпись в неположенном месте, игнорируя даже то, как названный брат согнулся и уткнулся лицом в ладони, всем видом выражая скорбь по своим выходным. Лэнс пообещал себе, что часть бумаг он честно постарается забрать, если не забудет. Но сейчас — Кит.

— Приятель, ты в порядке? Кит? — Лэнс для надежности тыкнул в него пальцем. — Кит? Широ, с ним такое бывает? — Такаши подпихнул его локтем с другой стороны, но Кит даже бровью не шевельнул. Лэнс проследил взглядом, как уменьшается стопка, и потихоньку стал вытаскивать листы. Кит абсолютно не реагировал.

На каком-то из листов, под взгляды команды, оторвавшейся от работы, Лэнс оглушительно чихнул. Кит так резко повернул к нему голову, что МакКлейн отдал бы ему все премии и награды за роль зомби из фильмов 21 века в этот же момент. Взгляд проясняется, и Кит с растерянностью смотрит на бумагу в своих руках.

— Кит, — пытается Лэнс, — пошли в кафетерий, я тут сейчас умру от голода.

— Прихвати мне коробочку с обедом, — тут же вскидывается Широ, смахивая с глаз челку. — А то, действительно, невозможно просто. — Пидж издает высокий звук, вскидывая руку и крича, что ей нужен тот обалденный суп с арахисовым маслом. Лэнс широко улыбается и тянет Кита за локоть, вставая из-за стола.

— А тебе нужно мясо, я знаю парочку хороших блюд, — с улыбкой говорит Лэнс, аккуратно отпуская локоть и разглаживая пальцами складки. — Пошли, — он мотает головой в сторону кафетерия Гарнизона. Кит вздыхает, встряхивает головой, и волосы путаются. У Лэнса внутри все горит желанием поправить прядки, осторожно убрать челку с глаз и заколоть невидимкой племянницы (фиолетовой, с цветочком на конце).

От мысленной картины сердце Лэнса пропускает удар.

— Пойдем, — кивает Кит и терпеливо ждет, пока МакКлейн придет в себя.

— Кстати, — говорит Лэнс, стоя возле полок с едой, — как насчет того, чтобы в воскресенье сходить на праздник? Официальная часть прошла, толпа схлынула, как раз самое то, м? Да и цены менее кусачие. По крайней мере, я надеюсь. Положите еще немного, спасибо. Сколько? — Лэнс достает кошелек, потому что давно выяснил, что положение Паладина — не льгота. Да, он закатил истерику. Да, Пидж закатывала глаза так, что явно видела свой мозг.

— Эм, — вникает Кит. — Я сам могу заплатить.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — отмахивается Лэнс, доставая купюру. — Считай подарком.

Лэнс забирает сдачу, состоящую из монет, и старается взять поднос, чтобы не затягивать очередь. Кит вздыхает и берет поднос, изгибом брови спрашивая, куда садиться. Лэнс надувает щеки, как обиженный хомяк, и крутит головой в поисках места, пока не кивает на отдаленный столик в конце столовой. Менее оживленный и людный, хотя Кит был уверен, что Лэнс выберет место, где можно с кем-то пообщаться: у него было много знакомых и утро начиналось с того, что Лэнс полчаса здоровался со всеми, обмениваясь разговорами, прежде чем дойти до Паладинов.

Но Лэнс только коротко улыбается встречным людям и ведет Кита через толпу, как-то по-особому встав рядом, чуть позади, касаясь плечом его плеча и беззаботно болтая про то, что завтра он выспится, наиграется со своими племяшками, ненароком роняя среди слов приглашение прийти познакомиться с ними и мечтательное «вот твои волосы они точно превратят в искусство».

Кит наклоняет голову, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.

— Я приду, — говорит Кит, поджав губы перед ответом. — Если никто не будет против.

— Тебе честно? — Лэнс улыбается, заглядывая в его лицо и забирая поднос. — Mama скоро сама к тебе придет, а Вероника, ну, Ника точно придумает план, как притащить тебя к нам, — он поднимает вилку, пародируя Веронику. — «Ох, это ты тот самый Кит? Приходи к нам в восемь вечера домой, а иначе я лишу тебя парочки премий, добавленных от меня». Она это несерьезно, ну, — он мотает головой, — насчет премий.

— Я приду, — повторяет Кит с улыбкой.

— Вот твое блюдо. Какой-то там стейк, — Лэнс двигает к нему тарелку. — Тогда можно и завтра сходить на фестиваль, как думаешь? Или на два дня растянем? — Он бурно жестикулирует, и Кит не может оторваться от того, как изгибаются жилистые пальцы. На кончиках мозоли, ладонь широкая, а запястье тонкое, с выпуклой жилкой и видным биением пульса возле большого пальца.

— Ты успеешь отдохнуть к тому времени? Фестивали обычно ближе к шести вечера.

— Успею! Тем более, темнеет рано.

— Ешь, — кратко говорит Кит. — А потом обсудим. Время еще есть. Хочешь позвать еще кого-то?

— Еще?.. — Лэнс задумывается, отправляя лист салата в рот. — Пидж не согласится, у Широ работа, Ханк проводит время с мамами, Аллура и Коран заняты в своем министерстве инопланетных дел, общаясь с президентом и парочкой других высокопоставленных лиц. Твоя мама еще пару дней будет в Космосе, прежде чем вернется, Космо… вот Космо можешь взять! Племянницы будут в восторге!

— Хорошо, — улыбается Кит, внутренне выдохнув от того, что они будут одни. У них есть еще много тем, на которые можно пообщаться, и множество неразрешенных вопросов, которые могут встать поперек горла при игнорировании.

— Тогда… завтра? В три, давай? — Лэнс заглядывает в глаза, прикусив губу и замерев в напряженной позе. Кит кивает, и он выдыхает, откидываясь на неудобную спинку. Когане забывает, что значит дышать, как только Лэнс обнажает шею, на которой от земного солнца появилась россыпь маленьких веснушек.

Лэнс выпрямляется, чуть щурит синие глаза и улыбается.

***

Для Кита три часа следующего дня наступают слишком быстро. Он успевает выспаться, потренироваться и поиграть с Космо. Переброситься несколькими словами с Широ, который сидел за столом с кружкой крепкого кофе и кучей бумаг. Вычесать шерсть космоволка, достать одежду, позавтракать и собрать волосы в низкий хвостик.

И проигнорировать понимающий взгляд Широ.

— Удачи, — говорит он и вкладывает в его ладонь полоску бумаги. — Прочитаешь потом. — Адам высовывается из другой комнаты, заспанный и слепо щурящийся, и Широ посветлевшим теплым взглядом смотрит на него. Кит сосредоточенно кивает, подзывает свистом Космо и закрывает дверь.

Космо бодается о брюки и приветливо гавкает.

Кит со смешком гладит волка по голове, начиная двигаться в сторону Гарнизона, щурясь от яркого солнца. По счастью, ветер перебивал не успевшую начаться жару. Кит, хоть и жил в пустыне Арканзаса, все равно не мог долго находиться на солнцепеке, почти физически ощущая, как поджариваются его мозги.

Космо громко гавкнул, и Кит вздрогнул, отмечая остаточный эфир после телепортации волка и изумленный высокий вскрик Лэнса. Синий Паладин пытался отмахнуться от волка, облизывающего его, но получил в ответ полное игнорирование ситуации и очень много любви от Космо.

Кит свистом согнал волка и помог подняться Лэнсу, который даже со всклокоченной челкой и мокрым лицом выглядел запредельно мило. Кит для верности пару раз моргнул глазами, чтобы убедиться. Но ничего не изменилось: Лэнс улыбался, немного наклонившись, чтобы погладить Космо, и отряхивал другой рукой налипшую пыль.

— Привет, — со смешком поприветствовал Лэнс, повернувшись к нему. — Твой волк всегда такой любвеобильный, а? Напоминает, как на меня собака Пидж набросилась, постояла недолго и слезла. А от твоего чудесного, — он наклонился, взяв Космо за шерсть возле рта, — прекрасного, восхитительного волчонка размером с тибетского мастифа я получил любви больше, чем от моей mama, — он задумался, закусив щеку. — Не, наравне.

Кит хочет оказаться на месте Космо.

— Привет, — откашлялся Кит, приходя в себя. — Вообще-то, нет. Он только мне в руки дается.

— О, — Лэнс перевел взгляд с Кита на Космо. — Так я в списке избранных? — Космо красноречиво посмотрел на своего хозяина, затем схватил Лэнса за штанину синих джинс и подвел его к Киту. И гавкнул. Раза два. — У тебя есть переводчик с волчьего? — Кит покачал головой. — Жалко. Кажется, он сказал нам что-то важное.

Космо заскулил, понурив голову.

— Ладно тебе, Космо, — погладил Кит волка за ухом.

— Вот-вот! — Лэнс начал чесать за другим ухом. — Лучше готовься к моим племяшкам! Морально. Они будут кататься на тебе, как на лошадке, а еще, скорее всего, могут случайно покрасить в другой цвет. Или заплести кучу косичек. На твой вкус, приятель, — засмеялся Лэнс. — Ну что, пойдем, Кит?

— Пойдем, — с улыбкой кивнул Кит, принимая протянутую ладонь.

Которая удивительно хорошо лежала в его ладони. Тепло грела. А под пальцами бился пульс.

— Итак, — откашлялся Лэнс, отворачивая горящее лицо. — У меня тут, — он покопался в кармане рубашки, не отпуская ладони, — вот, нашел! У меня тут план нашего с тобой… что я тут написал, а, похода на фестиваль. Первым делом мы отправляемся на аттракционы, потом по лавкам возле аттракционов и после… — он улыбнулся. — Сюрприз. Не против?

— Не против, — подтвердил Кит, сжимая ладонь. Космо сзади издал довольный мурчащий звук.

***

Лэнс глубоко вдохнул. И выдохнул. И еще раз вдохнул. Чтобы точно понять, что такое дышать.

— Ты впервые в парке аттракционов? — Спрашивает Лэнс, не отрывая взгляда от восхищенного Кита, совсем похожего на ребенка. Он кивает и указывает пальцем на чертово колесо, спрашивая, что это за штука. — О, это место мне проще показать, нежели объяснить, давай-давай, пошли!

Лэнс оплачивает поездку, непонимающе моргая на проводницу, которая сажает их в отдельную кабинку для двоих, и тянет за собой Кита. Когане оглядывается, совершенно точно сбросив с себя тот лидерский шарм и напускную суровость (в обычные дни Кит смеется так звонко, что Лэнс сбился со счета, какая это была кружка чая, пролитая на брюки из-за всепоглощающего внимания на то, как дергается бледный кадык и как изогнуты тонкие обветренные губы).

Пидж постоянно поправляла его отвисшую челюсть.

— А… это безопасно? — Дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает Кит, смотря на оставшегося за ограждением Космо. Лэнс кивает, следя за тем, как удаляется от них земля и как закатные лучи путаются в черных волосах человека напротив. — И все-таки это очень… красиво. Ну, вид. Вон там искусственное море, а вон там, — он приглядывается, — Гарнизон и, кажется, Кинкейд на крыше.

Лэнс быстро моргает глазами.

— У тебя… а, да! — Смеется Лэнс, взъерошивая волосы. — Галра-зрение, я вспомнил. Я отсюда только Гарнизон могу увидеть, но уж точно не Кинкейда на крыше. Интересно, а ты можешь, ну, например… — он чешет подбородок, думая о том, какой задать вопрос. — Ты можешь чувствовать человеческое сердцебиение или типа того?

— Могу, — отвечает Кит, и Лэнс отводит взгляд, встречаясь с сиреневыми глазами. Щеки заливает знакомым горячим ощущением, и Кит на другом сидении смущенно прокашливается. — Но за другими звуками часто могу этого не услышать. Лучше всего я ощущаю запахи. — Лэнс издает сочувствующий звук.

— Наверняка очень часто болит голова, да?

— М-м, есть такое, — честно признался Кит. — Но с тех пор, как мы вернулись на Землю, гораздо меньше. Инопланетяне очень любят духи, — он сморщил нос, и Лэнс отзеркалил этот жест: инопланетяне обожали душиться и источали собственный запах и только шлем с фильтрацией защищал Паладинов от желания сбежать с торжественного приема в их честь. Но, видно, Кита не спасало даже это.

— Хм? — Отвлекся Лэнс. — Гляди, вон там!

— Что это? — С открытым ртом спросил Кит, глядя за тем, как огромные цветные шары с корзинами взлетают в воздух. На концах корзин были нацеплены цветные гирлянды и буквы, которые образовывали фразу «Победа Земли». Лэнс с грустью посмотрел на это пышное празднество. Внизу сновали люди, носились продавцы и лавочницы, и только рядом сидел тот человек, который мог бы понять его тревоги.

— Слишком вычурно, — слабым голосом произнес Лэнс. Кит кивнул. — Давай сейчас спустимся и съедим по палочке сахарной ваты? Вечность уже не ел! Пробовал сахарную вату? Только не говори, что не пробовал! — Воскликнул МакКлейн, и Кит со смешком развел руками, признаваясь. — Да ты точняк из пещеры выполз. Тогда ты просто обязан попробовать яблоко в карамели!

— Весь твой, — со смехом сказал Кит, и Лэнс замер.

Кит повернул голову, чтобы всмотреться, что делалось на другом береге моря.

Постепенно смеркалось: зимы как таковой в стране не было, но Земля по-прежнему крутилась по знакомой ей с появления оси. Первые звезды уже высыпали на небе, как веснушки весной, и неярко мигали. Лэнс вглядывался в них и искал знакомые созвездия.

Было уютно. Вот так — молчать, смотреть на звезды и чувствовать, что ты в безопасности.

Лэнс мягко улыбнулся, когда Кит с горящими восхищенными глазами показал на какую-то лавку. Колесо как раз заканчивало свое вращение, и он, схватив МакКлейна за рукав, потащил его к… к, как оказалось, лавке с кинжалами. Лэнс протяжно вздохнул. Любовь Кита к ножам и всяким острым предметам была на слуху уже у всего Гарнизона.

Но Лэнс знал, что спать с кинжалом для него было привычкой одинокой жизни.

При нападении оружие рядом.

— Лэнс! — Негромко привлек его внимание Кит. — Выбери, какой лучше. У них одна цена, — лавочница, черноволосая японка, приветливо ему улыбнулась. Лэнс кивнул в ответ и подошел к Когане, кидая взгляд на кинжалы. При ближайшем рассмотрении это были не кинжалы, а набор танто. Очень тонких, вкладываемых в одни ножны. Одни были с позолотой, а другие — с красной кисточкой на рукояти.

Лэнс ткнул в последний.

— Для бывшего Красного Паладина самое то, — улыбнулся он и хлопнул Кита по плечу. Японка вскинула голову, отвлекаясь от протирания катаны. Волосы, собранные в хвост, мазнули ей по лицу.

— Так это вы Кит Когане? А вы?..

— Красный Паладин, Лэнс МакКлейн, — кивнул Лэнс, здороваясь с девушкой за руку. Она традиционно поклонилась и протянула им блокнот. — Распишись давай, Кит, ну, не лишай ее памятной вещички!

— Вы тоже, — твердым голосом сказала она. — И вот, возьмите, — она недолго покопалась на полке и вытащила яркую красную ленту, связала ее с синей и протянула Лэнсу. — На удачу, — мягко улыбнулась японка. — Вы выглядите очень счастливыми. Подождите немного, я найду короб для танто.

Лэнс моргнул глазами, переглянулся с Китом. Тот пожал плечами.

В конечном итоге, им пришлось потратить еще минут пять на то, чтобы вручить девушке деньги, которые она не хотела принимать. Японка отодвинула ладонь и твердо произнесла, что за спасение Земли ее мечи для Кита лишь крохотная плата. И согнулась в глубоком поклоне. Все знания Лэнса о Японии и Китае заключались в том, что градус наклона — мера благодарности.

Тут был максимум. Или что-то вроде.

А после повернулась к другой покупательнице, одарив прощальной улыбкой.

— Так, — Лэнс встряхнул головой, оглядываясь. — А теперь сахарная вата. И яблоко в карамели. У тебя зубы не галранские? Не ешь много сладкого, если да, — тараторит он, покупая вату и яблоки у сонного дядюшки. — Ну, а если нет, то, полагаю, все равно много есть не надо. Держи. Ленту… ленту можно повязать Космо. Космо, фью-ить!

— Почему он тебя слушается? Сколько пытался, у меня не получалось. Давай сладости, ты пока ленту повяжи. — Космо издал вопросительный грудной звук, смотря на ленту и на хозяев. — Сможешь отнести танто в мою комнату?

— Он тебя слушается, вообще-то, — с подозрением сказал Лэнс, когда Космо схватил танто в зубы и мгновенно телепортировался, оставляя после себя легкий блеск в воздухе. — Хм? Это чем пахнет? — Он принюхался, вытягивая нос вперед и вызывая у Кита негромкий смех. — Что тако-о-ого?

— Ничего, — ответил Кит, смотря Лэнсу в глаза. — Просто ты похож на Космо, учуявшего любимое блюдо.

— И именно его я учуял! Чесночные узелки, Кит! Чес-ноч-ные у-зел-ки! …и это, Кит, у тебя вата на носу.

***

— Это было вкусно, — поделился Кит, после того, как они вышли из кафе рядом с набережной. — Мало чеснока, но вкусно. — Лэнс улыбнулся, смотря на рассуждающего Кита. — Морковка по-корейски тоже хороша. А вот тот острый салат вообще вне конкуренции.

— Ты вызвал панику в глазах повара, вылетевшего отбирать его у тебя, потому что он добавил слишком много горького перца, — расхохотался Лэнс. — А тебе хоть бы хны, еще запросил! Тебе точно понравится еда моей mama, она обожает добавлять во все блюда что-нибудь острое. И да! Кит, она приготовит настоящие чесночные узелки!

— Абсолютно уверен в этом, — кивнул в ответ Кит, роясь в кармане. — Ох, погоди, — он вытянул бумажку, которую ему дал Широ. — Я забыл прочесть. Дай мне пару секунд, я… — Кит развернул полоску, короткая запись черной ручкой бросилась в глаза, и Когане сразу же скомкал и убрал обратно в карман. — Широ обожает прикалываться надо мной.

Лэнс странным взглядом посмотрел на вспыхнувшие бледные щеки.

— Давай быстрее! — Прокричала какая-то девушка лет двадцати, ярко улыбаясь взрослой женщине, которая наклонилась к ней и оставила поцелуй на щеке. — Ну, хватит! Давай, а то пропустим все! — Лэнс вскинулся, резко оборачиваясь к часам на фонарях.

— К-кит! Уже почти семь, пошли-пошли-пошли! Быстро к набережной, нужно занять самые лучшие места! Ничего не спрашивай, — остановил вопросы Лэнс. — Доверься мне, пожалуйста. — Кит молча протянул ему ладонь. Лэнс открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но от удивления ничего не смог выдавить.

Только как-то очень светло улыбнулся и ткнулся головой в грудь Киту.

— Это тот самый сюрприз, о котором я тебе говорил! — Рассказывает Лэнс, пока они добираются до причала на набережной. — Правда, я больше взволнован не этим, а тем, понравится ли тебе, — негромко добавил он, крепче сжав ладонь. — Море очень красивое сегодня. И небо безоблачное. Должно быть потрясающе.

— Мне все понравится, если ты рядом, — говорит Кит, рядом со смехом проходит несколько подростков, и слова тонут в грохоте звуков. Кит поджимает губы, смотря в спину Лэнса и глубоко вдыхая солоноватый воздух, полный ароматов выпечки, огня и пороха. Среди всего этого пробивается знакомый сладкий запах корицы, которым пах шампунь Синего Паладина. Лэнс на ходу выхватывает несколько непонятных палочек, кидая монеты на прилавок, и останавливается возле перил, выдыхая.

— Успели! — Ликующе восклицает Лэнс. — Вот, держи, догадаешься, что это? — Он протягивает ему палочку, и Кит с недоумением берет ее, раскручивая в руке. — Ну, давай же, — в глазах Лэнса словно селятся звезды из-за бликов на море. — До сюрприза еще минут десять.

— Эм, палочки? Ароматные палочки?

— Они практически ничем не пахнут, — улыбается Лэнс, опираясь локтем о перила и подпирая ладонью щеку. Вторую ладонь он все так же крепко сжимает. — Нужно поджечь, может, тогда догадаешься, так, у меня тут где-то в куртке была зажигалка для Марко, о, вот она. Вытяни руку вперед, а то может обжечь.

Лэнс поджигает палочку, и она начинает рассыпать вокруг себя искры.

Кит так внимательно и восторженно смотрит на бенгальские огни, что искры отражаются в его глазах непрерывно. Лэнс забывает про всё, в горле пересыхает, но он не может оторвать взгляда от него. Кит двигается ближе к нему, толкая плечом, и с губ срывается задушенный вздох.

Маленькие лучики от бенгальского огня отражаются на лице Кита солнечными веснушками. Лэнс хочет пересчитать каждую пальцами, рассказать про каждую, рассказать, что на губах они выглядят как игривые блестки, которые хочется убрать большим пальцем. И что в волосах они смешно путаются, словно россыпь короны.

Под его оглушительные мысли грохочет в такт каждому слову сердце.

Кит переводит на него взгляд, и Лэнс замирает.

Над их головами взрываются фейерверки. Кит отвлекается от него, и Лэнс чуточку расслабляет ладонь, надеясь, что в шуме его слова не будут услышаны. Люди вокруг смеются и с криками показывают в небо, цвета смешиваются, переплетаются, небо похоже на картину ребенка, высыпавшего все блески на один лист.

— Я хочу быть твоим будущим, — говорит Лэнс. — Я хочу просыпаться с тобой и считать, сколько у тебя родинок. Хочу собирать волосы в косичку или хвост, а потом распутывать. Хочу накрывать одеялом и прижиматься к твоей спине. Хочу засыпать рядом с тобой. Хочу смеяться, хочу плакать, хочу быть с тобой. Ты мое будущее. Могу ли я?.. — Лэнс прерывается, потому что…

Кит сжимает ладонь, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Можешь, — улыбается Кит. Лэнс распахивает глаза. — Ты можешь готовить каждое утро кофе для нас, гладить Космо и путаться в его шерсти. Космо будет очень рад, уверен. Ты можешь отправляться со мной на задания, а можешь оставаться и работать в Гарнизоне, ворча через связь на учеников или на новые модели истребителей. Ты можешь быть собой… — Кит смущенно отводит взгляд, сглатывая. — Ты можешь быть собой со мной.

— Рядом, — выдыхает Лэнс, не веря собственному счастью.

— Рядом, — подтверждает Кит, поднимая ладонь Лэнса и оглаживая костяшки пальцев.

Лэнс поднимает голову, делает шаг вперед и убирает блески с губ своими губами.

***

— Первое свидание прошло, а сейчас я веду тебя знакомить со своими родителями.

— Это было первое свидание?.. Разве не поход на фестиваль? — Лэнс молча протягивает Киту бумажку с расписанным планом. Несколько раз перечеркнутое, но потом снова написанное в сторонке было «свидание». Кит хохочет, протягивая Лэнсу бумажную полоску от Широ. — Кажется, заметили все, кроме нас.

«Лэнс смотрит на тебя так же, как я смотрю на Адама».

— Видимо, это действительно так, — признает Лэнс. — Готовься к тому, что прямо на твоих глазах Вероника будет получать деньги от моих братьев, потому что поставила на то, что мы вскоре сойдемся. И Пидж, наверное, тоже.

Кит фыркает и только крепче сжимает смуглую ладонь в своей.


End file.
